Europa Song Contest 6
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = |pre = |nex = | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 =5 |size =350px |Purple2 =Confirmed Countries |Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 =Participating countries |Red2 =Did not qualify from the semi final or the PQR }} }}Europa Song Contest 6, often referred to as ESC 6, was the sixth edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Dnipro, Ukraine as it was the host's country chose Dnipro Arena while Oleksandr Skichko and Volodymyr Ostapchuk were selected as the presenter. Fourty-seven countries participated in the fourth edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the European Broadcasting Union. TBD was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "TBD" performed by TBD. The song gathered a total of TBD points, TBD points ahead the runner-up, TBD. TBD finished on third place, while TBD, TBD and the TBD completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Dnipro is Ukraine's fourth largest city, with about one million inhabitants. It is 391 kilometres southeast of the capital Kiev on the Dnieper River, in the south-central part of Ukraine. Dnipro is the administrative centre of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. Administratively, it is incorporated as a city of oblast significance, the centre of Dnipro municipality and extraterritorial administrative centre of Dnipro Raion. Its population is approximately 976,525. The first fortified town in what is now Dnipro was probably built in the mid-16th century according to archeological findings. Known as Ekaterinoslav until 1925, the city was formally inaugurated by the Russian Empress Catherine the Great in 1787 as the administrative centre of the newly acquired vast territories of imperial New Russia, including those ceded to Russia by the Ottoman Empire under the Treaty of Küçük Kaynarca. The city was originally envisioned as the Russian Empire's third capital city, after Moscow and Saint Petersburg. A vital industrial centre of Soviet Ukraine, Dniprowas one of the key centres of the nuclear, arms, and space industries of the Soviet Union. In particular, it is home to the Yuzhmash, a major space and ballistic missile design bureau and manufacturer. Because of its military industry, Dnipro was a closed city until the 1990s. On 19 May 2016 the official name of the city was changed to Dnipro. Dnipro was originally known as Ekaterinoslav, which could be approximately rendered as "the glory of Catherine", presumably with reference to Catherine the Great (technically, the naming might have been in honour of Saint Catherine of Alexandria). It was founded in 1787 (the official founding year was set to 1776 in 1976 in an effort to please the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Leonid Brezhnev) as the administrative centre of Russia's newly re-established Azov Governorate, which in 1783 was merged into a much bigger Ekaterinoslav Viceroyalty; later, from 1796 to 1802, as Novorossiysk, it was the centre of the recreated Novorossiya Governorate, and subsequently, till 1925, of the Ekaterinoslav Governorate. Dnipro is a powerhouse of Ukraine's business and politics as the native city for many of the country's most important figures. Ukraine's politics are still defined by the legacies of Leonid Kuchma, Pavlo Lazarenko and Yuliya Tymoshenko whose intermingled careers started in Dnipro. Logo and theme The official logo of the sixth edition of the contest. The sixth edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to the #Instincts!, which that's where the a note the Support Banners was made them by the Ukrainian broadcaster UA:PBC. Results Semi-finals Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members External links * Forum Category:Editions